


Come back to me

by Charmingwolf



Category: In the Heights - Miranda
Genre: Drunk Confession, Immortal! Usnavi, Lincoln comes back, M/M, hookup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-18 15:01:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9390134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charmingwolf/pseuds/Charmingwolf
Summary: Lincoln has been goneUsnavi is depressed and no one can help but LincolnPoor immortal boy





	

Usnavi took to cleaning the counter like he always did. The Blackout was far behind him. He went back to making his coffee and for the first time in years he started drinking it regularly. 

Sonny knew something was wrong but Usnavi never wanted to talk about it. His cousin was silent for most of the work day. The silence was broken when people came into the store or Usnavi was telling Sonny to take out the trash. 

“Take out the trash and take your boyfriend with you.” Usnavi said as he took a sip from his coffee cup. He cringed at the taste. 

“Alright sour puss” Sonny said. 

He collected the trash and Pete’s hand before leaving out the back. Usnavi didn’t expect them back for at least ten minutes. Pete had a the effect of speeding time up for Sonny. While Usnavi was happy that Sonny finally found love, he felt he was stuck in in the same three days. He was really stuck. 

The bell above the door rang and Benny walked in. 

“Hey Navi.”

“Hey Benny” Usnavi said not bothering to hide his depressed look at that moment.

Benny was one of those people Usnavi never hid his mood from. Benny could always see right through it. 

“Whats up, buttercup?” Benny said as he leaned on the counter. 

The nickname brought a temporary smile to Usnavi’s face and he chuckled “Don’t call me that unless you want to date me again.” 

“I wouldn’t turn you down but we both know how it turned out the first couple times.” Benny smiled 

“Yeah that’s why you need to tread lightly.” The smile left Usnavi’s face. 

“Seriously, Usnavi, what’s wrong?” Benny pressed

“Nothing. I’m fine.” Usnavi straightened up and smiled before turning away to get Benny his midday coffee. 

“Don’t lie to me, man. You know you aren’t very good.” 

Usnavi sighed. He hadn’t really told Benny what was wrong and though it had been weeks since it really happened, Usnavi didn’t feel confident telling anyone. He finished Benny’s coffee before turning and looking Benny up and down. 

“Lincoln is gone.” Usnavi said plainly. 

There was a stiff silence between the two of them. 

Everyone knew Lincoln was gone. They just never bothered to talk about it. It made them uncomfortable and it made Usnavi upset. 

He wanted Lincoln back. 

“Yeah.” Benny said “Is that all?”

“I just… really liked him and never got a chance to…”

“To tell him you love him?”

“Yeah. Or or take him out on a date. I never even got a chance to tell Abuela that I liked him like that. I am just… afraid of rejection.” Usnavi slid the coffee cup toward Benny and extra sugar packets along with it. 

Benny nodded and took his coffee. The silence came back into play. 

Benny and Usnavi stared at eachother for a long moment. Benny took a sip of his coffee then put it back down and pulled Usnavi across the counter. He kissed Usnavi eagerly. The force of the kiss pushing Usnavi’s hat off a bit. 

Usnavi grabbed Benny’s face and kissed back hungrily. He whined as Benny bit his lower lip and started kissing down his neck. 

Usnavi distantly registered Sonny and Pete walking in before walking right back out. 

Their makeout session lasted a couple minutes before Usnavi pulled away. 

“My apartment. Now.” He breathed before digging around his pockets for his keys. He put them on the counter and called “Sonny close up for me” 

“Thank you for not making me afraid of touching things” Sonny called from the back. 

Benny and Usnavi ran out the store. Upon reaching Usnavi’s apartment, Usnavi dropped to his knees.

~~~~~~~

Sonny opened the store the next morning. He was really upset that he had to open up but he did it anyway. He turned on the radio and started the coffee machine. Mr. Rosario came in for his coffee and Usnavi finally came around. 

“You have fun yesterday?” Sonny asked.

“Yeah Benny really knows how to make me feel better.” Usnavi sighed then fell silent during the morning rush. 

The silence stayed and that bummed out feeling returned to Usnavi. His eyes lit up when Benny came in for his usual stuff but then the sadness flooded back.

“Is he okay?” Pete asked when he came to the store.

“I don’t know. He came in pretty happy this morning but just went back to this.” Sonny said.

“So it isn’t sex he’s after.” Pete said.

“Nope… I think its something else.” 

The bell above the door rang. They all looked toward the door. Usnavi’s eyes lit up and he ran from behind the counter. 

“Lincoln!” He yelled as he launched himself at the tall man. 

Lincoln smiled and struggled to keep his balance from Usnavi’s sudden weight. 

“Hey” Lincoln said. 

“Hey” Usnavi said as he hugged Lincoln tightly. “Where were you? I was so worried. I thought-”

“We all thought you got jumped during the blackout.” Sonny said.

“And what died?” Lincoln joked.

Usnavi started to cry onto Lincoln’s shirt. 

“Oh. I…” Lincoln realized that this wasn’t joking matter. 

Lincoln pulled Usnavi close and looked to Sonny for help. 

“I thought you were dead. I thought I’d never see you again. I-i” Usnavi sobbed. 

Lincoln looked from Usnavi to Sonny and back. 

“I am so sorry.” Lincoln whispered as he hugged Usnavi tighter. 

“Maybe you two should go catch up.” Sonny said.

“Yeah yeah. “ Lincoln said “Usnavi do you want to go home?”

Usnavi nodded. 

Lincoln and Usnavi walked back to his apartment and by that time Usnavi had gained his composure. 

“Where did you go?” Usnavi asked. 

“I went to find myself…” Lincoln said quietly. 

“What do you mean?”

“I… I didn’t want to come out to my parents but I needed to get out. I had to get out of that situation so i just… left.” Lincoln said.

“I was so worried about you. Why didn’t you call or anything? I could have helped you.” Usnavi said.

Lincoln was silent. Usnavi started to tear up again. 

“I didn’t know.” Lincoln finally said. 

“I dated Benny when he got out of highschool. How could you not know?” 

“You never talked about it.” 

“But i am your friend. Couldn’t you have trusted me?” Usnavi said.

Lincoln pulled Usnavi into a hug. “I had to find myself and I did.” 

“Where did you go?” Usnavi said muffled.

“I made an album.”

“An album?” 

“Yeah I got all my songs professionally recorded and I even made a music video.”

Usnavi pulled away “Was it successful?” 

“It was pretty successful. That’s why I came back. I came back to show my dad.” Lincoln said.

“But you came to the store first.”

“I … wanted to see you.” Lincoln said. 

Usnavi stared at Lincoln in disbelief. “Really?” 

“Yeah. I missed you. I missed coming to the store everyday and seeing you smile.” 

Usnavi kept staring then looked at his feet. “Tell me about your music video and i’ll get us some drinks?” 

Lincoln smiled “Orange juice for you?” 

“Of course. What else would I drink?” 

~~~~~

Usnavi had filled up a cup with orange juice and alcohol. He hadnt had a drink in so long he lost his tolerance and got drunk after two glasses. 

Lincoln giggled as Usnavi started slurring his words halfway through his second drink. Usnavi giggled back and suggested taking off his shirt, which Lincoln insisted Usnavi not do. 

“Please Lin?” 

“No I am not letting you fall to impulse on my first day back. Its bad enough you got drunk.” Lincoln smiled and held down Usnavi’s shirt for a second until the idea was forgotten. 

Usnavi sighed “Fine can we cuddle?” 

“Finish your drink. Drinks and couches dont mix.” 

They ended up tangled together on Usnavi’s crappy couch. Cuddling with the tv playing a random channel. Usnavi stared blurry eyed up at Lincoln, his fingers clutching Lincoln’s shirt. 

“How are you not drunk right now?” Usnavi asked.

“I have a high tolerance now.” 

“Oh went out a lot?” 

“Yeah I did. I had to network.” Lincoln said as he stared off at the ceiling. 

Lincoln ran a hand up Usnavi’s back and took off his hat. Usnavi shivered and giggled as he tried to get his hat back. 

“Give it back!” Usnavi said reaching for it but being out reached by Lincoln’s long arms. He gave up and asked “What kind of people did you meet?” 

Lincoln put down his arm and dropped the hat behind the couch. “So many flaming homosexuals. A lot of amazing musicians.” 

“Meet any that you could perform with?” 

“Yeah a couple. I met a drummer that helped me with my album.” Lincoln looked down at Usnavi and ran a hand through his hair. “Why do you wear that hat all the time? You look so cute without it.” 

“It’s a comfort thing. I feel more confident when I wear it.” Usnavi slurred as he nuzzled Lincoln’s chest. 

Lincoln smiled “We need to actually go out sometime.” 

“Yeah we do.” Usnavi said with a yawn. 

“Do you always get tired when you drink?” 

“I don’t know. I haven’t really drank in a couple decades.” 

“Decades? You’re only 28?”

“One hundred and seventy eight actually but it’s no big dip.” Usnavi didn’t even notice his slip as he closed his eyes. 

Lincoln stared at him as he fell asleep. In shock at what was just said. That wasn’t a drunk lie, it was a drunk confession and Lincoln didn’t know what to do with that. Lincoln didn’t know what to do with Usnavi. Usnavi was the only human that made him feel this way.

~~~~~

When Usnavi woke up with a start and then a sore head. He blinked in the afternoon light flooding into the apartment. He looked up at Lincoln slowly. 

“Hello…” He said softly upon seeing Lincoln still awake.

“Hi.” Lincoln whispered back. 

“I’m sorry.” 

“It’s alright, darling.” 

Usnavi went red “Darling?” 

“Is… is it okay for me to call you that?” 

“Yeah that’s fine.” He hid his face in Lincoln’s shirt. 

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah” Usnavi wasn’t used to getting embarrassed but it seemed to be his constant state around Lincoln. 

Lincoln pulled Usnavi closer and kissed his head. 

“Where is my hat?” Usnavi asked.

“I don’t know. I kinda dropped it” 

“I better be able to find it late-”

“You told me you were over a hundred years old earlier.” Lincoln interrupted 

Usnavi paused and looked up at Lincoln “W-what?”

“You were about to fall asleep and you told me you hadn’t had a drink for decades.”

“Oh… um… well…” Usnavi stuttered through the topic. “I-”

“Its alright if you dont want to talk about it.” Lincoln said quickly. 

“No you should know if we are going to start dating. And and I trust you.” Usnavi whispered. “Drinking is bad for your health. I don’t want to die yet.” 

Lincoln was quiet as he processes that statement. Usnavi trusted him. That was something he never thought he’d hear.

“I’m about 178 by the way.” Usnavi said. “You know… In case you were wondering.”

“I would never ask a lady her age.” Lincoln giggled and kissed Usnavi’s head.

Usnavi playfully hit Lincoln’s chest and laughed “Jerk.”

“I’m your jerk now. I’m not leaving.”

“My jerk.” Usnavi repeated

They continued to talk and cuddle and Lincoln tossed around the idea of getting up to get Usnavi some orange juice. They moved to the kitchen when they got hungry and ate the leftover rice in the fridge together. 

“Is this our first date?” Usnavi asked.

“It can be if you want it to be.” Lincoln smiled and shoved more rice into his mouth.

“I would like it to be.”

“Then it is!” Lincoln said around the rice. 

Usnavi’s heart was beating in his chest a way he had never felt before. His hands were clammy and the smile on his face was far too wide to be comfortable. 

Lincoln was the one. He could feel it.


End file.
